Good Enough
by Silver-Laced penguin
Summary: Susan has moved to a small little town at the edge of Antarctica and she is recruited as an agent. But when she continuously fights against Herbert will much more happen? HerbertXOC humanized except for puffles. I give credit for S Lila for inspiring me
1. Chapter 1

Susan sighed as she walked home to her home. She was lonely ever since she moved away from her parents. Susan never liked the heat. So her first adult decision was to move to a little town in the Antarctic. Her parents were a little concerned but she had already made up her mind. Susan was a little lonely now though. Of the 50 days Susan was here she had been to a party, made some friends, and even found a little crush.

Susan turned the key to her door. Her older friends never hung around her any more. When she entered her house she saw one of her older friends inside talking on a small blue flip phone. He jumped at her presence and hung up. "H-h-hey Susan." He said nervously. Susan crossed her arms and looked at him. "Jake, why are you in my house? And I thought your phone was black." Jake smiled nervously. "What phone? Hey do you want to go to the sport shop?" Jake said suddenly. Susan raised her eyebrow. "Uh sorry but I don't have any money." Jake's expression turned from nervous to worried. "Come on we can window shop." Susan sighed as she looked down then at him. "Okay, but-" "Come on. Let's go!" Jake grabbed Susan's arm and dragged her outside. "Wait Jake I can walk on my own!"

Jake and Susan stopped outside the sport shop and Susan punched Jake in the arm. Jake held up his hands defensively. "Come on lets go inside." Susan walked in to find a man in his mid 30's at the counter. He looked at Jake and smiled. Jake took Susan over to him. "Susan," Jake explained, "this is Gary the Gadget Guy." Susan smiled and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Gary. My name's Susan." He had brunette hair that was thinning and brown eyes. Very different from Susan's dirty blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. Gary smiled and shook back. "Nice to meet you too, Susan." Susan stepped back and looked at Jake. "So why am I here?" Jake looked towards Gary. "Well we know how much you get paid for working at the coffee shop so I thought to give you a job!" Jake hugged her. Susan didn't hug back. "Wait, we? As in you discussed about my personal life with a strange man I don't know?" "Now you know him!" "That's not the point!" "I know. The point is I got you a good job!" "Ugh!" Susan smiled nervously at Gary trying to show she wasn't trying to be rude. "How much does this job pay?" "250 coins a month." Gary answered still smiling. "That's twice as much as I make working at the Coffee Shop." Jake beamed happily. "So will you work here?" Jake exclaimed giddily. Susan looked back and forth between Gary and Jake. "Okay." "Yay!" "I thought you were one of my mature friends!"


	2. Chapter 2

Susan sat at the counter while Gary stocked up the Sports shop. Susan got to know Gary over the week she worked at the shop. He was a kind man who always seemed to be asking her all sorts of questions and study her. Susan looked at the floor and started to ramble on. "Sometimes I wish there was something a little more exciting in Club penguin. The parties are fun but I think there is something more exciting that we don't know about." Gary turned around and nodded. "Like what?" Susan sighed. "When I was little my parents and I would play spies. One of the first movies I watched was James Bond." Susan giggled. "The only cool or good legends I've heard is the iceberg can tip and there used to be a little town of penguins here before." Gary finished putting up items and turned towards Susan.

"Yes, I have heard that before. So do you still think about that?" "What? The penguins?" "No, when you played spy with your parents. Would you still like to be one?" Susan laughed. "Pretending? No. I'm too big for that." Susan's face got red. Sometimes she wishes she could pretend again. Gary cleared his throat. "I mean seriously being a secret agent. Would you think about it?" Susan looked at Gary before leaning back. "Protecting people would be fun and I love drama. But I'm probably not sneaky enough. Isn't that what being a secret agent is all about?" Gary shook his head. "No. Partially of course but mostly about learning about special information." Susan looked at him. "It sounds like your considering this as a real thing." Gary shrugged and smiled. "Maybe." Susan giggled before looking a Gary's face. It was serious. "Do you know something that I don't?" "Susan what if you could be a secret agent. Why would you be?" Susan looked at the ground. "To protect Club penguin. Solve mysteries, help people, and to know that I'm one of the only ones who could save this town." Gary smiled and went over to Susan. "Welcome to the PSA." "What?"

Susan entered the HQ looking around. Since it was such a small town Susan saw many familiar faces. Gary was leading her to a bench with a folder, a small blue flip phone, and two other "agents". One looked around 14 with a red propeller hat, brown hair, and red shades. He wore a green polo shirt and jean shorts. The other looked about 19. Only two years older than Susan. He had blonde hair and regular black shades. He wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a jet pack on his back. When Gary got there he introduced Susan to them. "This," he said pointing to the boy ", is Rookie. And the agent next to him is Jet Pack Guy." Susan looked at the two agents and looked at Gary. "Gary, do they have real names?" Gary looked at Susan and laughed. "Of course they do but we prefer to call them that." Susan pouted. "I'm more used to formal addresses. Except for you and my parents. And some of my friends." Gary shook his head and grabbed the phone. "This is your spy phone. You can teleport to places on the island and talk to other agents. This includes me and you don't have to call me Gary. G is just fine. Also by pressing this button right here by the antenna you can get tools which include scissors, a wrench, and a comb." Susan took the phone and fumbled with it a bit before putting it in her pocket. G took the folder which had a few papers in it and opened it. "This is where your missions will be put along with the reports." G handed it to Susan. "Any questions?" Susan put the folder down and sighed. "Too many for my head to process now." G nodded. "Just ask me anytime. G walked away and Susan looked at the two people in front of her. Before she could speak Rookie threw up his arms. "Yay you're going to be working with us!" Susan smiled and turned to Jet Pack Guy. He just stared at her before putting his hand up and drawing a circle. "Whoopee." He walked away along with Rookie. Susan watched them and sighed before returning to her house. She locked the door, changed in her night clothes, and went to sleep. She was nearly back to square one. She was now a lonely agent.


	3. Chapter 3

Susan was still sleeping when she heard one of her phones go off. She opened her eyes to look at the clock. It was noon. Today was Saturday. Desperately trying to shut off her phone she realized it was the PSA phone. She grabbed it and answered. In a drowsy voice she said, "Hello?" "Yes, agent I'm teleporting you to HQ now. You have your first mission," she heard G say. "Wait what?" Susan felt her bed fall out from underneath her and her blue walls turned to gray with many computers. She fell to the hard floor along with her blanket. "Ow!" Susan exclaimed picking herself up. She rubbed her head and looked up. There was G along with the other two agents she had to work with.

G was the first to speak. "Agent why are you still in bed?" Susan hid under her covers while her face turned red. "I work the entire week at the coffee shop. I do all my chores at Sunday, I'm a 17 year old girl, I just became an agent yesterday, and I never drink coffee ironically. Saturday is my only day off so I think I can sleep in my only day off!" She couldn't see anyone but she could start imagining the worst case scenario. "Oh." They all replied in unison. "Teleport me back. _Now._" She then looked out to see her house. She changed into some dark flared jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt. She brushed her teeth and put on some sandals. Susan sighed and pressed the HQ button on her phone.

As she teleported back in to HQ she looked at none of them because it seemed while she was gone they were very amused. Some of them still were giggling. "Okay what's my first mission?" G shot a look at the two boys to stop their laughing and then gave Susan her folder. "It appears that Aunt Arctic's puffles have gone missing. Well, at least two of them. Head to her house and try to find them. Contact me if you need anything." Susan nodded and walked out the HQ and still hearing bits of laughter as she left. Including G's.

Despite being laughed at by her supposed teammates, she was very excited. Susan was going to meet Aunt Arctic! The one who made the wonderful stories in the newspaper! Susan knocked at the door and a woman opened the door. She wore a pink hat along with some black glasses. "Oh, thank goodness someone is here! Come in, come in." Susan stepped in the house and looked around. There was a type writer and several puffles toys there were still some puffles at her house but she turned around to ask Aunt Arctic what puffles were missing. "Hello Aunt Arctic. You're missing two puffles?" The lady nodded and began to speak. "One was green and the other is purple. They like to fool around and the purple one loves to take pictures. That's how they must've escaped also. They must have hid in my bag while I was going to take pictures for the newspaper." Susan nodded. "I will try to find them, Aunt Arctic." She smiled and nodded. "Thank you, agent."

Susan looked at the ice rink first and to her surprise there were some pictures out on the ice. They had bits and pieces of the two puffles Susan was looking for. Susan put the pictures in her pocket and thought aloud. "If the puffles wanted to take pictures they would probably go to a high place or a far out place. Like the iceberg or Ski Hill." Susan teleported to the iceberg first and saw some people on a small piece of ice. "What are you guys doing out there?" Susan yelled to them. "Too many of us came over into one spot and the ice started to break!" One person yelled back. "Don't worry I'll help you all back!" Susan shouted. Susan teleported to the sport shop and walked over to G. "G, I need something." G turned around and smiled. "I'm sure if you look at our catalog you can find something." Susan laughed and looked at G. "No, G. I mean special items." G leaned against the counter. "I may have some special items if you can answer this question. How many pairs of socks do I own?" Susan looked at G confused. She realized that he was probably testing her and she sighed. "I'll come back to you later." And walked out of the sports shop. She headed towards the pet shop and looked at the puffles. "I'm going to go check the Ski Hill next…" Susan said while petting the small fluffy creatures. She threw her glance to her left and found a small note attached to one of the pet houses. She picked it up and read aloud. "G has 26 pairs of socks." Susan smiled and ran back to the sports shop. "Twenty six!" Susan happily sang entering the sports shop. G turned around and smiled while going to the cabinet next to the desk. He opened it revealing a life preserver and a grappling hook. "These may help you on your mission."

Susan ran to the iceberg and pulled out the life preserver shooter. After several minutes and many failed attempts Susan got all the people back. One of them mentioned about two puffles near the ski hill. Susan ran back to Ski Hill muttering about how this town could've been smaller. When she got there she didn't see the two puffles but there was a boy crying and a broken telescope. "What happened?" The boy looked up and said in a sad voice. "My telescope broke and I can't fix it." Susan took out her phone and pressed the little button that said tools. She took the wrench and began to fix the telescope and the boy smiled. "Thank you. Would you like to look through it?" Susan smiled "Yes, please." As she looked out the telescope, she could make out a green blur flying at a mountain. "Thank you!" She yelled towards the boy. After going to the bottom of the mountain she pulled out the grappling hook. She swung it and climbed to the top of the mountain. When she got up she saw the two puffles and the purple one had just taken a picture. Susan smiled, grabbed the puffles, and walked back to Aunt Arctic's house. There was a tearful reunion and she thanked her. The rest of the night was a blur and Susan crawled into her bed and fell asleep smiling.

(Hi everyone I forgot so many things the first two chapters! First of all copyrights: I do not own club penguin. Happy? Good. Second of all this is not just going to be mission after mission I will add more action! Third I think I missed this in G's description but he has bottle top glasses. Okay I think that's it Fell free to review flame* and message!)

(*this is my first story so please don't.)


	4. Chapter 4

Susan was up and cooking. It was lunchtime and she was making one of her favorite soups her mother taught her. Since Susan was a vegetarian it was hard to cook sometimes. Stirring the contents in the pot she hardly noticed her phone ring. She stopped and set the spoon down and answered the blue phone. "Hello?" "Agent? Are you busy? I have your new mission and I'm teleporting you in now." Susan hung up, clenched her fist, and closed her eyes. When she opened them she was in HQ. Thankfully, only G was there. G looked over her and put his hand on his mouth. Susan looked at the floor feeling very ticked. She was wearing her pink apron her mom and gave her before she had moved to Club penguin. It was a house warming gift and it had lots and lots of frills. G tried to speak up and Susan stopped him. "Any word of this to the other guys and I swear…" G nodded quickly. Susan took the apron off and set it down on the table. G led her to the sports shop and Susan instantly noticed a large object covered by a big gray tarp. G walked over and pulled the tarp off. Underneath was a sled. Or at least that's what it looked like…

G smiled and gestured to the object as if to say _Ta-da! _Susan raised her eyebrow. "I need you to test my new sled." Susan tilted her head a little and looked at G. "G, I'm not sure this is safe and I was cooking when you teleported me." "Oh, you just need to test it. It won't be but a few minutes." Susan looked unsurely at the object and sighed. "Okay." Susan grabbed the sled and started to pull it towards Ski hill. When she finally got to the top she got in and kicked off. At first it was fun. She was a good sledder but after a few jumps she saw one of the skis fly off. The sled started turning in circle and Susan grabbed the steering wheel, what appeared to be a pot, and got it sledding straight. She was off course, but it wasn't spinning out of control any more. Susan blew out the breath she was holding and looked up. Susan screamed. There was a tunnel coming up ahead! Susan braced herself and closed her eyes. Then everything went black.

Susan blinked her eyes open several times before trying to get up. Nothing seemed broken. She had a few bruises on her arms but nothing worth complaining about. Susan got up and looked around. It looked like she was in the middle of Club penguin wilderness. "Well, I bet my soups burned…" Susan said aloud grabbing for either one of her phones. Susan felt around and gasped. She couldn't find either one of her phones. "Oh, no! I must've lost them in the crash!" she exclaimed. She looked in the snow and all around the crash. She didn't find her phones but she found a survival guide and a good sized piece of rope. Susan flipped and skimmed through the book. Getting up she started to explore. She went right and found a non broken ski. Wondering around she found the pot which was the steering wheel, a place of shelter, and some O berries. She also made a friend. "Come on, Onyx. Let's go find some wood." That was her name for a little black puffle she had found earlier. They looked around for big but not too big, no snow on it wood. She found one log and they headed back to a cave where they had made shelter. She dumped the wood in a circle made of small stones and wondered what she could use at tinder. It said something about hair but since she had no scissors she wasn't about to pull out her own hair. And she was pretty sure Onyx would not like that either. Then there was paper. "Where am I going to find paper?" Susan picked at the ground before she looked at the survival guide. "Ah-ha!" Susan grabbed the book and started to rip the pages out of the book. She took out an O berry and threw it to Onyx. Happily, the small puffle jump and caught it in his mouth. She saw his pupils dilate a little and then burst in to flames. Onyx flew around and then landed. The flames spread to the paper and then there was a fire. Susan grabbed the pot and walked down to a river that was conveniently next to the cave. Filling it up she bent over the river and looked to the sky. "I hope rescue comes soon…" Susan walked back over to her cave and started to boil the water. After a time, the water was clean and her stomach growled. "I'm hungry. But the book said I shouldn't eat anything unknown." Susan looked outside and looked at the last O berry, the unbroken ski, and the rope. "What do you think, Onyx?" The small puffle only looked up and then looked towards the O berry. Susan sighed and flicked the berry to Onyx. The puffle squeaked and bounced to eat it. Susan slumped against the wall trying to fall asleep. She was only minutes from dosing off until Onyx squeaked in alarm and ran off. Susan blinked her eyes open and looked outside. There was a buzzing sound and Jet Pack Guy appeared. "Jet Pack Guy!" He looked at Susan in surprise. "Agent, there you are. G was starting to get worried. He told me to come looking for you." Susan sighed she was too happy to be angry at G. "Thanks for finding me." Jet Pack Guy nodded. "I'm just glad I found you." Susan nodded and allowed to be taken back to Club penguin.

Susan, wrapped in a blanket, sat at the chair across from G. She glared. G looked down nervously. "I'm glad your back, agent. You were gone longer than expected. What happened?" Susan clutched the blanket tighter to her. "The sled was fine at first, but it started to fall apart though. The survival tips did come in handy." G smiled. "Thank goodness, agent." Susan dropped her shoulders and smiled. She almost got up before G interrupted her. "Oh, by the way, agent. Come and try any new prototypes if you want to." Susan laughed. "That won't be for a long time." G laughed also and Susan got up to see another woman blocking and locking the exit. G tilted his head to his left. "Agent M?"

(Mwahaha! Cliff hanger! I'm sorry it took a little while to get this chapter out. I wanted to write this and hated it at the same time. That's why it's a little rushed. Also Agent M is going to be important in later chapters. I'm also not sure I should post the next chapter until I get a review. It depends on how much both I and you want the new chapter. Mwahaha. I'm evil. *giggle*)


	5. Chapter 5

"Agent M," G continued ", it's been a long time since I've seen you." Agent M only glared at G. It almost looked as if she was going to cry. G, mistaking anger for confusion, gestured to Susan. "Oh, how rude of me, this is the newest agent. Susan." Susan smiled and got up. Agent M grabbed her spy phone. "Sit down." She instructed Susan to do. Susan looking confused sat back down. Agent M pointed to her. "Oh, so this is a new agent the agent you're going to _replace _me with?" G jumped back a little. "What do you mean?" "Oh, you know what I mean G. I go out of town. Just for a few months. And you just pick out a new agent to start playing around the island pretending to do her job."

Susan spoke up. "I am doing my job very well!" "Shut up!" Agent M had taken out the scissors and was pointing them at Susan. "After all I've done for you. This is how you repay me? And now I'm being fired because I wasn't here for awhile." G's face changed from confusion to annoyance. He stood up. "Now Agent M. That is going a little far. No one is getting fired. No one is being replaced." Agent M lunged at G. She pulled him back to where her arm covered his mouth. Agent M put the scissors right next to his neck. "I said shut up!" Agent M sobbed a bit before looking at Susan. "After G I'm going after you next." Susan stood up. "Agent M! Don't- " "Shut up and sit down!" Susan fell back into her seat while her mind raced. "I've given some of the best years of my life dedicated to this island and the PSA. And then you show up. When you weren't needed. You little pest!" Agent M sobbed loudly and when she looked back up there were tears all down her face. She looked about 30 and she had red curly hair. She also had brown eyes. Susan put up her hands and talked quickly. "I-I-I didn't know. You were an agent? I just moved here a month ago. I'm sorry." "Yes, you better be sorry. Not that you'll still live here anymore." "I just have a question. Why would they replace you, an experienced wonderful agent, with a pathetic amateur agent like me?"

Agent M chuckled sadly and pointed the scissors at Susan. "I don't know. That's why they're the ones who are wrong, not me! I'm just so confused!" Agent M hung her head in sadness. "But even if I get arrested, I'll at least have the comforting thought that you're gone! You'll be gone alright! When they find you and G the only remains they'll find will be enough to fit in a shoe box! Ha ha ha ha!" Susan knew she had gone insane but yelling that wouldn't help right now. "No I'll give you a deal. I'll quit. I'll quit just for you. I think that I shouldn't be here. It must feel so rude to come back and find someone doing what you have done. I'll even move. I just don't want you to be arrested. Not an agent." Agent M's face twisted up and started bawling. She let go of G and started to point the weapon at her own heart. Susan's eyes went wide. "No don't do it! It's not worth it." Agent M grabbed the weapon tightly. "I'm not going to jail. I can't survive there. If I'm getting replaced might as well not let you have the feeling of satisfaction. It is worth it. It's been too long since I should have considered this." Agent M pulled the weapon back and started for her neck. She stopped an inch from her death when Susan began talking. "No. No it's never worth it. I don't want to replace you. You're a good agent. No one deserves that. If you were a great agent before and still are you won't do it. You'll stay and we can work. Together." Susan looked to G's direction. "Right, G?" G, his face full of shock and terror, nodded. Agent M looked up to her and smiled. "Do- Do you mean it?" Susan smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. But before we can do that you have to hand me the scissors." Agent M looked at the weapon and kept it at her neck. Her hand started shaking. "Hand me the scissors, Macy."

Agent M's hand shook even more at the sound of her name. She tried to get herself to just flick her wrist and end it all but failed. She dropped the scissors into Susan's outstretched hand and immediately Macy was pushed up against the window of the shop. G took out some handcuffs and began cuffing her. "Agent M, you are being arrested for two attempted murders and attempted suicide." G began reading her the Miranda rights and Susan sat down in shock. The rest of it was a blur. Some agent arrived and took her away. Macy screaming back at Susan. "Wait this wasn't supposed to happen. You promised me I wouldn't go to jail! You lied to me! You lied! I- I thought we were friends! Noooooo!" G and more agents came and flocked her. She was bombed with questions. "What happened? Are you alright? Is G alright? How did you handle this?" Susan tried to answer the questions to the best she could. Soon the agents left and it was just G and Susan again. Susan hugged G and G seemed to have to process this before he slowly pated her back. Susan let go and sat down. Then she burst into tears. "G! I just stopped murders and a suicide! I'm so glad you're alright. We could've died. I could've witnessed a suicide! I just can't believe it!" Susan sobbed a little more before calming down. "I'm glad you're alright but, I feel so bad. I made her think I was her friend. I got her hopes up. And I crushed them. I feel terrible." G nodded. "Do you mind if I ask you one more question?" Susan nodded. "How did you know her name?" Susan shook her head.

"I didn't."

(I want to thank Zzoey for reviewing my story. The first one! I made this story right after I posted the 4th chapter. I think this is one of my favorite chapters.)


	6. Chapter 6

Susan answered the phone, yet again, and heard G at the other end. "Agent, your next mission is very important. I'm teleporting you in HQ now." He could only hear a reply of a shriek, but when she was supposed to teleport in only her phone and a rug came in. "Where's agent Susan?" G asked to the rug. He waited a while, about 20 minutes, when Susan came in her hair soaking wet. "Agent, where were you? I thought I teleported you in." Susan crossed her arms and said darkly, "I was in. The. Shower." G's face went crimson. Susan continued. "When I heard you were teleporting me, _again_, I threw the phone down. That's my bathroom rug." G carefully handed the rug and phone to Susan who took them calmly. She went home real quick and came back. "Now what is my mission, G?" G, avoiding eye contact, handed her the folder. "The Gift Shop is missing several coins. We need you to investigate." Susan nodded. "Of course! There's a new mission right after the day we almost die…" she mumbled on the way out.

Susan walked into the gift shop and immediately saw Rookie. It wasn't hard to miss him. "Hey, Susan!" He yelled across the gift shop. Susan walked over and said, "I was going to come over. No need to yell." "Oh, sorry." Susan slightly giggled and looked at Rookie. "Okay so what happened when you got here?" "The coins were missing." Susan looked down. "Well, was anything tampered with?" "No everything seemed fine. In fact I could close it no problem." Rookie walked over and closed the door spinning the handle. Susan smiled. "Okay. That's good. Now could you please open it up again?" "Sure." Rookie turned the handle a few times and turned around with a panicked look on his face. "I'm never going to make a good agent! I forgot the combination! Oh, no I'm so sorry!" Susan sighed. "It's fine Rookie. Where could I find the combination?" Rookie nodded. "In the manager's room." Susan nodded and smiled. "Thanks Rookie. Oh, and don't worry about the combination. I know you'll be a great agent one day." Rookie smiled. "Thanks. I want to be a great agent like you." Susan beamed as she headed to the room.

"Where is it!" Susan was looking everywhere trying to find a boot disk that she needed. The computer turned on but nothing was on the screen. "Where is the manager when you need him? Or her. Come to think of it, I've never seen the manager…" Susan sat on the couch thinking when she fell off. "Why am I always falling since I joined the PSA?"Susan turned to see under the couch and grinned. She grabbed the boot disk that was right under the couch and looked again. She grabbed a paperclip that was also right underneath the couch. "Never know…" Susan sat down in the chair and put in the boot disk. Turning on the computer she searched for the combination.

"I finally got it!" Susan exclaimed heading to put the combination in. She had found a game on there, which she made add got to level 23, found items, along with the prices, and then the combination. _I should've lowered the price on that shamrock dress… _Susan thought opening the door. "There. Now should we go take a look inside, Rookie?" "Yes." Susan stepped inside and looked above her. "Uh, Rookie?" "Yes?" Susan pointed above. Rookie looked up and threw up his hands. "You found the missing coins!" "Above the two were a huge pile of coins. "Why are they up there though?" She tried pulling one of but it stayed in the exact same place. "I'm going to talk to G." Susan said walking out. Rookie saluted. "I'll stay here and guard the coins." Susan nodded then teleported to HQ.

G was just about to contact Susan when she teleported in. "G do you have any footage of the shop?" G nodded. "I was just about to contact you." "Okay so what happened?" G pointed to the monitor and it seemed that the coins just floated up to the ceiling. "So, I should check the roof?" Susan inquired. G nodded again. "That sounds good." Susan smiled and turned to leave and then looked back at G "Oh is there anything else I should know?" G tapped his head pondering and snapped. "The rooftop may be locked." He opened a drawer and pulled out a key. G handed the key to Susan before she ran out yelling "Thanks, G!"

Puzzled, Susan reached for her spy phone. Up on the roof was a giant magnet. There were wires and a box with a little sign above it that said "Powa Box" Susan pulled out the wrench and started to open the small box. The inside was parking and was not held together very well. Susan slightly reached in, and then jumped back shaking her burnt finger. "What do I have?" She said reaching in her pocket. She pulled out a couple of coins, a paperclip, her regular phone, some pocket lint… Wait! The paperclip! Susan carefully took the paperclip and threw it in the box. She stepped back watching sparks fly and the box jump up before finally falling to the ground and the little sign become broken. All it said was "Ow" now. She heard a loud crash outside and she ran downstairs.

"Rookie?" Susan said coming downstairs. The pile of the coins had fell down when she stopped the magnet. Suddenly Rookie poked out his head and spit out a coin. "I think I may have hit something because all the coins fell!" Susan almost spoke out but instead smiled and said, "Good job. You're starting to become a real agent now." Rookie smiled and saluted. "I think you better report to G. I'll clean up here." "Okay thanks Rookie."

Susan teleported into HQ and saw G sitting in front of all the monitors. He turned around to face her. "Hello, agent. What did you find?" Susan tilted her head as she thought. "There was a giant magnet on the roof. I disabled it, and I found these… Hairs, I guess?" Susan reached in her pocket and pulled them out. G took them and rubbed his chin. "Hmm. Well, I'll analyze them later. Thank you, agent." Susan nodded and started to the door. "Oh, agent, can you do one more thing also?" Susan sighed. "Yes."

Susan crawled under the blankets exhausted. She had gone to the Dance club to fix the lights and about after an hour she had finally figured it out. She got a medal, along with her other two, and in thanks, a little boy had given her a thank you card. As she fell asleep there was one question still hanging in her half conscious mind. Who could have done this?

And so it began.

(I'm sorry it took me so long to update. This is personally not one of my favorite chapters though. It was a little boring to write. Also I want to add that this story was mostly based on inspiration from S Lila's story, From His POV. I'm sorry for making it seem like this was copying. I want to let her know I am completely sorry. I will continue to do this story though. The next chapters coming are going to be a bit more exciting and come a bit faster than this chapter. Please tune in!)

P.S. ஓ Swirly sorry for S Lila.


	7. Vacation Time!

Hi everyone. I'm so glad people have been reviewing my story. Except for one in particular (I cannot remember the username) But I will be coming with more chapters. I'm going on vacation though very soon (like Thursday or Friday) and won't be back for a week. So don't expect a chapter until maybe the middle of July? As I get back I'll probably have more ideas for my story.

Until then I want you to think: What is Agent M (or Macy) going to do or will she interfere with anything? I want you to put your answer along with your review.

On one more note here is what you can definitely look forward to:

Jake will be returning! I just made Jake on the spot to start off the story. But now I'm going to make him a more important character.

The next chapter Susan and Herbert will finally meet! I can tell you're ready for them to meet too, huh?

In very later chapters I'm considering Susan's parents to visit Club Penguin. I'm not sure what'll happen but if I do put them in they're going to be in more than one chapter.

So get ready!

-Lalapenguin (")


	8. Chapter 7

After that mission Susan started to like the PSA more and more. She talked with G a lot, started hanging out with Rookie, even Jet Pack Guy also, and started working harder. She was surprised when the avalanche hit and she found the same small tuft of blonde hair. After that, G came up with this strange gizmo that was supposed to read DNA. And still the mission ended the same way- A tuft of platinum blonde hair. Susan was angry and determined to meet this strange person who was causing all this trouble. And then she did.

Susan sat in the middle of a cage, which once was her shelter during G's mission. Onyx, that same black puffle she met, hid behind a rock and watched the scene unfold. Her phone was just out of reach and she gave up. Then a man, about 6 foot 2, came out of the shadows. He had the same platinum blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He had pale skin also like Susan. "Well, well, well. What do we have here Klutzy?" A girl came through and picked up Susan's spy phone and started to play with it. "I told you my name is Karen…" She had blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. The man seemed to clearly ignore her and continued on. "Why, it looks like we've caught a nosy little girl snooping around our cave." Susan grabbed the bars and came as close as they could let her. "I'm seventeen, you know." He came up to the bars and said, "Of course you are." He walked towards the girl, Klutzy, and took the phone from the now pouting girl. "How interesting. And what's this? It appears she brought us a gift. How kind!" Susan frowned and looked over him. "Yes, it's my bail. Now let me out of here! Who are you anyway?" He chuckled a bit and stared down hard at her. "Well then, allow me to formally introduce myself." Susan smiled sweetly and sat down. "Please."

He pulled out a flip chart and smirked. "I am Herbert P. Bear Esquire…" He flipped the page. "Formally of the arctic circle… (flip)… and now a prisoner of frozen snow ridden landscape you call home." Susan slightly smiled and shook her head. "You made a flipchart?" He scowled. "Don't interrupt. Now where was I? Ahhh, yes… (flip) I left my own cold and dismal many months ago on a small dingy. (flip) It was a dangerous move but I knew it was the only way to fulfill my greatest dream. Do you know what that dream was?" Susan thought a second and looked at him. "I have a feeling your about to tell me." (Flip) "To find somewhere warm to live! Somewhere sunny and hot, with sandy beaches and fresh fruit growing everywhere! (flip) I was sick and tired of freezing every day. So I packed up and never looked back." Susan raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "How did you end up here though?" Herbert's shoulders dropped and sighed. "A great deal of bad luck. (flip) I floated a drift and alone for days, (flip) then weeks, then months. (flip) The weather did get warmer, (flip) but there was no sight of land. (flip) At last, when I had almost given up, I spotted an island in the distance. (flip) I rowed with all my might trying to reach it… (flip) …but to my horror, I realized that it was covered in snow too!" He looked at Susan expectantly and she just dug her toe into the dirt. "I would have thought you'd be happy to be on dry land again…" Herbert turned back to the chart. (Flip) "I was doing my best to row away, (flip) but then my boat tipped! I tried to grab on to an iceberg, but that also tipped!" Susan's eyes went wide and she stood up. Herbert smirked glad to have gotten her attention. "(Flip) I was cast into treacherous waters, helpless, unable to swim…" Susan raised her hand. "Hold on a second. You _tipped_ an iceberg? How pray tell did you do that?" Herbert glared at her and threw up his arms. "How should I know? Icebergs aren't supposed to tip! I have no idea how I did it! I thought for certain I was done for. But before I slipped beneath the waves I was saved by the most unlikely of heroes. (flip) Klutzy heard my cries and came to my rescue." Klutzy smiled and jumped into view. "Hi, Klutzy is just my nickname. My real name is Karen and," She fluffed her hair, "I did do some life guard work before I saved him." Susan frowned a bit. "You're the evil girl who nearly blew us up!" Klutzy frowned and crossed her arms. "Well at least I didn't kidnap you!" Susan raised an eyebrow and gestured to the cage. Klutzy's shoulders dropped. "Oh." She flipped her hair and went back farther into the cave. Herbert sneered from being interrupted. "She welcomed me here and offered to help me but since my boat sunk, my greatest dream sunk also. (flip) I was stuck. Stranded in a strange land that was colder than my old home. (flip) After exploring a short while, I came upon a strange and noisy place. It was this village. You and your friends bug me. You throw parties and enjoy the cold. (flip) After so long a sea, this town is the last thing I wanted to find. And I'm going to do something about it… I've given up my hope for a warm place so I shall do the next best thing…" Susan looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?" He flipped the page again. "I have built a mechanical woodchopper! I will cut down your Ski Lodge and make a humongous bonfire that will keep me and Klutzy warm for weeks! Then I'll come for another building. And another…" Susan expected to feel angry but she felt more heartbroken. She couldn't let him cut down one of her favorite buildings! She came up to the bars again. "Why can't you just cut down the trees here?" Herbert crossed his arms. "Like I said you and your little friends bug me. This'll stop your noisy parties." He flipped the page where it had a picture of him and Klutzy skipping happily. "Whoa! How did that get there?" He flipped it again to see a page with the end on it. "Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with the ski lodge. Any parting words, my fowl friend?" Susan hit the bars with her fist. "Let me out of here! Please, there is surely some other way!" Herbert looked at her. She seemed so sad. Maybe… No! What was he thinking? "I'm quite sure I've made up my mind. If you stay here like a good girl, maybe I'll consider letting you go." Susan flared at his words. "I'm not a girl, I'm an Agent!" Herbert looked at her one last time. "Either way." Klutzy came in on a strange machine that she was pedaling and followed him on the way out.

Klutzy smiled. "I liked that picture. It was so cute!" Herbert looked at her. "Well, I was bored. I don't even think that that girl appreciated my flipchart. I worked so hard on it…" Klutzy beamed. "I know something that you don't!" She said in a sing-song voice. He turned around. "What? What is it?" She shook her head. "Can't tell you." He crossed his arms. "And why not?" Klutzy stopped pedaling and shook her head again. "Unless you figure it out, I won't tell you." They were about a yard away from the Ski Lodge. "Well, no matter. We're here. Start the machine again." Klutzy started pedaling but the wood chopper would not start. Klutzy pouted. "Oh, no! It's broken!" "Don't be silly Klutzy! I made it, it can't be broken!" Herbert started to check the gears in the machine. "It's broken." He started to fix the machine. It took a long time. Klutzy fiddled with her fingers clearly bored. "Herbert! How about we try again tomorrow?" "No! I'm just hungry. My stomach is growling so loud I can hardly think!" "How about we just- Do you smell something? It smells like pizza." "Klutzy that's ridic-," He stopped as he saw a large white box next to him. "It is pizza!" He opened it finding it was a vegetarian pizza. "Yes! Someone must have dropped it. Oh, well. Finders keepers!" He savored each bite until the entire pizza was gone. "I feel so much better! And I think I know what the problem is now!" He tapped one final nail and stood up. "Alright Klutzy. Onward!" Klutzy smiled as she started pedaling, but the wood chopper was going backward! "No Klutzy stop!" The wood chopper pushed him back as they rushed across the lake. They fell into the cold icy waters of the lake but before they fell, Herbert caught a small glimpse of the scene. There was the same girl or "agent" as she addressed herself. And then a man in a lab coat. Klutzy grabbed him and pulled Herbert out of the water.

"I hope that he doesn't suffer hypothermia…" Susan said as she watched him fall into the lake. "Who?" G inquired coming up from behind. Susan jumped and turned around. "G!" He smiled and looked across the lake. "I heard all the commotion and came to lend a hand but it looks like you have everything under control…" His phone suddenly rang and G picked it up. "Hello?" He waited a second and then handed it to Susan. "I think it's for you." Susan grabbed it and Herbert's voice came booming through the phone. "I will get you agents! You destroyed my machine and I will get my revenge!" He hung up and Susan handed G his phone. "Well, that was rude to hang up," Susan commented. G nodded. "Well I can't wait for your report. Is there anything you found?" Susan nodded. "Yes, Herbert, that man, has a hideout in the wilderness where I stayed during you mission. And that O berries along with hot sauce make a… very powerful snack to a black puffle." G nodded. "We will look into that. Good job agent. You did a superb job." Susan smiled. "Thanks G."

Susan headed back to HQ where she got a new spy phone and another medal. She sat down and talked with Rookie. At the end of the day she headed back home. She couldn't sleep though. It was midnight and she was still wide awake. After getting dressed she took a walk through town. Everything was pretty much closed but she didn't mind. Finally, she arrived home. But right before she stepped inside she thought she felt someone's presence right behind her. Susan turned around to see that no one was there. "I must be becoming paranoid…" She muttered under her breath. She quickly walked inside and locked all her doors and windows. Susan fell asleep thinking she heard her door trying to be opened.

(I know I put this chapter earlier than expected. I'm hoping everyone who is reading my story is happy that I put it up sooner. If not don't hurt me! I went to Florida and we stayed in the best hotel I have ever been too! It was so relaxing and I got so many idea's that I really couldn't wait to write! I hope everyone had a happy Fourth of July and I know I didn't put Jake in this chapter. I might put him in the next one. I also got the Herbert's revenge game and I've played through it. It was fun. Can't wait to start putting up those chapters! That's all I got so have a great summer peoples! ^_^)


	9. Chapter 8

"Do you really have to come? (Pause) I know you love me but- (Pause) You can't ground me just because I don't want you to come! I do! Just not right now… (Pause) A month? (Pause) Reservations already? (Pause) That much? Mom! I can't believe- (Pause) Fine. You can come. Just be careful how you act. The people here- (Pause) You need to go? Oh, okay. Well I love you too. Tell Dad I said hi. Okay. Bye. Love you."

Susan hung up her phone. Her mother was coming soon. She had to start making plans. Suddenly her new spy phone rang. "Hello?" "Yes, Susan I'm teleporting you in now." Susan hung up and looked around. G seemed to be avoiding eye contact. "Uh, G what's wrong?" "Usually when I teleport you in it's at the wrong time." Susan sighed and sat down in a chair. "Kind of." G looked at her. Susan looked the same. Nothing wrong. "What's wrong, Agent?" G asked sitting next to her. She looked down. "My parents are coming to visit in a month." "What's wrong with that?" "It's just-" "Oh, never mind. I have some news and a mission for you." Susan looked up. "Okay what is it?" G stood up. "Um, Agent M has escaped." Susan's eyes got wide. "What?" G held up his hands trying to settle her down. "We don't know how. But she did. And after what happened when she found out about you…You are considered in danger." Susan stood up and started to pace the HQ. "And is that my mission also?" G shook his head. "No. But we will have Jet Pack guy… monitor you." "Monitor? This is crazy! Some insane agent trying to kill us, a guy who can't just grab a coat and warm up, and my parents! This is- Jake!" G looked at her confused. "Jake?" "Yes! It's him who got me all into this!" Susan stormed out of HQ towards her friend's house.

Jake was popping some popcorn when he heard a knock on his door. He turned the microwave on and checked himself in the mirror. His shaggy brown hair was fine and his green eyes looked as bright as ever. He smiled and went to the door. "Hello?" There was Susan glaring at him. "You!" She tackled him to his couch. She pinned him down, and then Jake flipped both of them onto the floor. "What's wrong with you Susan?" Susan struggled a bit but to no avail. "It's what you did!" "What do you mean?" "It's, it's…" Susan stopped struggling all together. "It's the PSA. It was fun at first. But, do you know what I've gone through?" Jake shook his head. "No, no I don't." "There's this-" G suddenly walked in and backed away. "Oh, excuse me." Jake was still on top of Susan. They both blushed realizing how it must've looked. Jake jumped up and Susan climbed to her feet. "He pinned me to the ground! Honest!" G just shook his head. "After you ran off I got kind of worried." Susan smiled a little. "For me?" "No, for Jake." Susan frowned. "Well, it's fine." G nodded. "I do need you to come back to HQ for your mission though." Susan sighed. "Okay." They started to walk off but Jake stopped them. "Wait, I want to help Susan. What's wrong?" Susan and G exchanged glances. "Well, maybe after you fill me on the mission, G, you could tell Jake the details." G nodded once more. "Affirmative." Susan smiled as they headed back to HQ.

After showing Susan the video tape of Herbert stealing the gear she raced off. It was only G and Jake now. "So what's wrong with Susan?" G put down the clipboard he was writing on. "Do you remember Agent M, Jake?" Jake thought for a second then nodded. "Yeah. She was the one with _issues._" Jake had been here about a year before Susan came. She was actually Jake's partner. She acted like she was the boss though.

"_Jake, just stop, okay?" He looked confused "Why? What did I do?" "Everything! I can do everything by myself, so just stop." "And why is that?" "Because I'm the best agent ever! And I may just be you partner, but I have more potential than this. Or you in fact." Jake crossed his arms. That was the last straw. Ever since Macy had arrived all she had been doing is insulting pretty much everybody. "You know what?" Macy looked up at him. "No, I don't. And that's because I don't want to hear it from _you_." Jake threw up his arms. "Fine then! I don't have to work with you! Do it by yourself!" _

And she did. She nearly blew up the HQ too. And then who did she blame it on. Completely on Jake. But Jake defended what happened and then it was almost an all out war between those two. After listening to both sides of the story the Director decided it was best if Macy had some more training. They sent her off to another continent. And she was gone for a good while.

"Well," G said taking Jake back to the present, "about a few weeks ago she came back. And she saw Agent Susan and she… Well…" Jake stared at G. "What? What is it?" "She nearly tried to kill both of us." Jake flinched back a little then sat down. "Wow. I knew Macy had problems of some sort but that's too far…" G nodded. "Susan got her to calm down and then we arrested her. But then she escaped. We don't know how, but after the way she reacted the Director thinks Susan's in big danger. We have Jet Pack Guy monitoring her. Until we catch her we can't let our guard down." Jake nodded. "That must be a lot for her to take in."

Jake met up with Susan the first few days she arrived here and they instantly became friends. She was a shy, timid girl. Very sensitive and polite. She couldn't find her house and he offered to show her around. Over time she became much more open, well at least to him. Then there was her first party.

_Susan grabbed Jake's sleeve and tugged. "What's going on here?" There was paint everywhere and lots of decorations. Jake looked at her. "Over here we have parties about every month throughout the whole island. We celebrate pretty much everything here. Except Thanksgiving." Susan looked at him confused. "How come?" Jake laughed a bit. "Club penguin. Thanksgiving turkey. Turkey and penguin. Both birds. It would sort of be considered cannibalism I guess." Susan giggled. "Good thing I'm vegetarian."_

"That's not all though." Jake seemed confused. "What else happened?" "Well she just met the person who caused the avalanche. Who we've been tracking down since the missing coins case. He trapped her in a cage it said in her report." Susan suddenly ran in to HQ with a melting gear sculpture of snow and a frozen block of ice with a spring in it. She headed into the Gadget room and the doors closed behind her. "Poor girl." Jake said his head hanging low. "It is kind of my fault I got her into this. I just thought she'd open up more, not get trapped in a cage!" The gadget room doors opened again and Susan was dragging the same snow sculpture, but now it was frozen ice and heavy. "Susan! I'm so sorry!" Jake came running and hugged her. He burst into tears. "Don't die!" He exclaimed. Susan looked at G and then slowly put the gear down. "It's… alright Jake." Susan looked to G and mouthed "What's wrong with him?" G shrugged and mouthed back. "Just go along with it." Susan nodded and hugged Jake back. "Uh, Jake. I'm not going to die. But I'll forgive you if you help me with this gear." Jake stopped hugging her and nodded. "Okay. To help you!" He grabbed the gear and flew out of the HQ. Susan just stood there and looked at G. "Um, okay. We could've teleported but…" Susan walked out of HQ with a smiling G behind.

After putting in the spring and gear in the target was a little too high for Susan or Jake to reach. "How about you get on my back?" Jake suggested. Susan shook her head a bit. "I wouldn't want to hurt you." Jake smiled. "It's fine. The least I could do for a friend." Susan smiled shyly. "Okay." Jake crouched down on all fours and Susan slowly stepped on his back. They both wobbled a bit but she finally got the target on. "Got it!" "Good!" Jake rolled out from under her and Susan fell. "Ow!" She shouted towards him. "Sorry." He said grinning. "I think you did that on purpose! Jerk!" Susan laughed and grabbed a snowball. She threw it and it directly hit his back. "Oh, it's on!" Jake yelled at her throwing a snowball back at her. It became a big snowball fight and more people came. Susan got hit again and she held up her hands in a T because her phone was ringing. The snowball fight continued on without her as she ran behind the clock tower. "Hello?" She asked still smiling. The answer made her smile slowly fade away. "Well, well, well," A familiar male voice said. "I misjudged you my fowl friend. You may have fixed the clock tower but I'm afraid you're still too late. Stealing the gear was only stage one of my plan. While you were fixing the clock tower, I began the next stage of my plan. Until next time, agent… Until next time." Those last words seemed to chill Susan to the bone. She just stood there in a daze until Jake finally noticed how long she had been gone. He jogged next to her still smiling. "Hey, who called?" Susan turned to him and grabbed his arm. "I think Herbert's up to something. Something big."

(Hi everyone. If you noticed that in these two chapters I've been trying to sorta focus off of Susan to show a little bit of history behind people. And I think I'm going to start adding one question at the end of each chapter to see what you think will happen. This also may put in ideas to be considered. So here's the first question: Susan's parents. Why do you think Susan doesn't want them to visit? Put your answer along with your review please. And if you have any question just PM me or again in your review. I'll answer it the best I can. Have a happy day!)


	10. Sorry

Hi peoples...

I have no idea why the new chapter isn't out yet! I keep trying to write the end of the chapter but my friend came over for a week who won't sit still for a minute and my school starts at the most unreasonable date ever! (August 10th) So we're out shopping for a uniform, but I can promise you I'll have the chapter out before my birthday (july 28th)

I'm so sorry for not updating for a while. I am going to make the chapters great to make up for that.

Well that's all I have. _For now..._

Have a good summer everyone!

('')- Silver-Laced


	11. Chapter 9

Susan woke up on her favorite day. Thursday! The newspaper came out today, it had been about a month since that phone call and she finally got a day off from the coffee shop besides Saturday. She put on her favorite teal sweater and white flared jeans and went to town to pick up the newspaper. It was about a week from the end of the water party and the review had been posted. She smiled and started heading towards her house when she started to shake. Susan tried to balance herself. "I should've eaten breakfast first…" Even when she grabbed hold of the coffee shops table outside she still kept shaking. "Wait a minute…" "EARTHQUAKE!" A shrill voice screamed. Susan dropped the paper and fell to her knees covering her head. She closed her eyes, but just as soon as it had started it stopped. Susan opened up her eyes and slowly stood up. In all the articles of earthquakes she had read, she always heard of something called an aftershock. Being from Louisiana, Susan never experienced these. She was only used to hurricanes and floods. The wetlands always "absorbed" any that actually hit as her mother had said.

Susan looked around and there were still some people on the ground not sure what to make of the sudden shaking that had happened only moments ago. Susan grabbed her newspaper and quickly headed home. A week passed by and the earthquakes continued. None of them were too bad. Some of the smaller kids of the island actually would come outside and their smiles were some of the biggest Susan had ever seen. Then there was the one that concerned people. Including the PSA.

It was a week later and another one hit while Susan was at home. Susan just dismissed it as another ten second quake. But it didn't stop. For a long time. And then she noticed this one was much stronger than the others. Susan finally crawled under her table out of fear where it continued for about another minute. When it was finally over Susan automatically turned it to the weather channel. Usually she never watched it because it was just basically cold all the time, but this was an exception. The weather person talked for a second before it turned to a breaking news cast. "This is Stacy Norman at Town. This just in. The Gift Shop has just sunk half way into the ground. The Dance Club building is now cracking as we speak. This is all because of the earthquakes that were reported a week ago. We have Gary the Gadget Guy on the scene here." She then handed the microphone to G and he began talking quickly to her. Susan held her knees close to her as they continued to talk about the destruction so far. "How can this be happening?" She wondered to herself aloud. Finally G ended the interview and seemed to run off. Susan hugged her knees close to her as she sighed from sadness. Instead of just sitting on the chair listening to the news, (The news is so depressing, huh?) she turned off the TV and began busying herself with pointless work. Rearranging books, getting rid of old stuff, and doing anything to get her mind off of the earthquakes and the Town. After an hour of doing everything she got a phone call. She picked up her spy phone and just teleported instead of listening to the same conversation that seemed to happen always.

Susan teleported in to HQ and suddenly an earthquake hit. Susan immediately fell to her knees. After it stopped she got back to her feet and faced G. "Thanks for coming so quickly Agent. Are you ready for your briefing?" Susan nodded slowly. "Let's start at the beginning. As I'm sure you know the tremors began about last week… They were so strange the PSA started investigating…" Susan tilted her head a bit. "I kinda thought they were fun a first…" she said quietly. G nodded and smiled as he brought out a small chalkboard with calculations. "To be honest so did I… Club Penguin is normally very peaceful. We do experience what is known as ice tremors, but according to my geographical calculations…" Susan held up her hands. "Uhh, G. Not to be rude or anything, but I am great in science. But when you added 'geographical' to it, I can't follow…" G frowned and put it away, sad to not be able to show how much work he did. "Simply put, something, or someone, is causing these tremors on purpose." Susan thought for a second then snapped "I have an idea who this is…" "We believe this is Herbert is up to this, but of course we need evidence. The seismograph is keeping track of the earthquakes. When the next one hits it will show where it is coming from." As if on cue, an earthquake hit. "Ah, here we go. Good timing. It appears to be coming from the docks. Head out and report anything you find." Susan nodded. "Okay, keep me posted, G." "Good luck agent."

* * *

Susan teleported to the Docks. The ground shook with more force than she had experienced. She fell and a large machine came out of the ground along with a wagon, holding a very happy Klutzy. The door opened and there was the same man who had locked her in a cage. "Herbert," she muttered, "so we meet again?" Susan got up dusting any snow off her. "I told you we would meet again my agent. What do you think of my drill? I think I put that clock gear to good use, hm?" Susan glared at him. "I'm hoping you made this gadget water proof. That's what I'm thinking." "Laugh while you can agent. This time the joke's on you. I have dug a number of tunnels under the island and now we're going to play a little game…" Herbert snickered. "Stop, Herbert. The PSA wants to end this. Please." Herbert laughed again. "What's that? An appeal to friendship?" Susan nodded hopefully. "Why agent, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were giving up before the game has even started. We're going to play a game, you and I… I'm going to shake things up a bit while you run around doing damage control. I'm going to make a small pick up too…" He held up a small piece of paper. "Without this map you can't possibly get your way through these tunnels. Ha ha ha!" The wind suddenly picked up and blew the map out of his hands. "Ahh! The map! Klutzy grab it!" Klutzy dropped the small lantern she was holding and jumped up to grab it, failing to do so. Herbert held his head. "Well, no matter. I have them memorized. Good bye, agent. Things are going to get much chillier."

Herbert laughed as the machine's door closed. He went on and turned around going into the hole. Klutzy joyfully waved good-bye to Susan. Susan teleported to HQ and ran to the Gadget room "G!" G looked up from his seismograph. "Yes Agent?" "It's Herbert! He's drilling tunnels under Club Penguin to make a distraction!" G rubbed his chin. "So it _is_ Herbert? Okay, new focus. Stop whatever Herbert is up to at all costs. Was there anything else?" Susan nodded. "There was a map but it flew away…" "Okay, well get that map, it may be important." Susan nodded and headed out. "Good luck agent…" G said quietly.

Susan headed to town and saw the map flying towards the snow forts. Susan quickly tried to grab it until she was in the plaza, where the troublesome piece of paper quietly slipped into someone's newspaper. Susan looked at the man who was waiting in line for seats to the newest play. She fidgeted nervously with her fingers before stepping next to him. "Excuse me, sir." The man looked away from his paper and looked at her. "Yes?" "I actually need your newspaper… It's for something very-" "Look, I'm sorry, but I still haven't read the poems and jokes. Though what I wouldn't do for a good old fashioned pepperoni pizza…" He began to drabble on. He suddenly snapped out of his hungry trance. "But I'm not going to lose my spot in line." Susan sighed and went to the pizza parlor. Ordering the pizza she thought to herself, 'Why am I bribing a guy for his newspaper?' She started to dose off a bit into her thoughts until the man snapped his fingers. "M'am? Your order is ready." Susan shook her head for a second and smiled at him. "Thank you, sir." She nearly ran out until he stopped her. "Wait, aren't you a, whadaya call it? Vegetarian?" She nodded. "This is for a friend." "Sure it is…" Susan rolled her eyes and walked out of the parlor. She came back to the man in line and still he was reading the newspaper. The smell from the pizza made him look up though. She smiled and brought it to him. "Here you go." He was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you! I was starving! Is there any way I can repay you?" Susan nodded. "Actually could I please have your newspaper?" "Sure it's all yours!" Susan smiled heading to the tunnel looking at the map.

"Ugh!" Susan was dragging a net and other items towards Town. After heading to the tunnel she went the right ways but then the Gift Shop had blocked her way. So now she knew she had to work quickly. Filling the balloon with 'super' helium she attached it to the Gift Shop. The store then began to lift up out of the snow. She quickly put the net underneath, while also putting the pegs in the correct spots. She then hammered down as hard as she could and she just barely finished when the balloon popped and the Gift Shop fell. Susan closed her eyes and waited. She heard nothing and looked. All the people in town suddenly rushed around her. "Wow, how did you do that?" "That was amazing!" "Thank you, thank you!" Susan smiled and broke through the crowd to go confront Herbert.

"Klutzy, hand me that 7/16 wrench, please?" Klutzy nodded and handed him a random tool. "I wonder where that little girl is…" She said aloud. Herbert grabbed the wrench. "Well, I don't really care where she is. As long as she doesn't interfere with anything!" Klutzy tilted her head in thought. "I think you should care, I mean what if she just strolled in here-" "Klutzy! This is a ½ wrench! Must I do everything myself?" He grabbed the correct wrench and continued to work away. "Just a few more cranks! And then no more chilly nights for us!" He was absolutely happy for a long time since he arrived here. Now only one last crank…

"Freeze Hebert." A calm cold voice spoke. Shocked and terrified, not to mention ticked, he turned around to see none other than Susan. She was not smiling nor frowning. "What? How? That's impossible! How did you find me?" Susan again spoke calmly. "You don't exactly blend with this crowd, Herbert." Herbert kept looking between Klutzy and Susan. "I- I can't believe this. So much planning. So much scheming. And you've already caught up to me!" Susan held her ground firmly. "I said freeze." Herbert looked at her. "Have I upset you and your little friends? I don't see why. You have music, games, and delicious vegetarian pizza. And you party all the time! If I had cut down that Ski Lodge than you all would have probably thrown a party for that too!" Susan shook her head. "Herbert, come quietly." He chuckled. "I admit it, my pesky girl, you are quite sharp. But I shall never give up to the likes of you. Your success has been nothing but luck so far." Susan stood back up straight and twiddled her thumbs. "Not too sound rude, but I _did _stop your plan to cut down the ski lodge with a pizza." "That was a mistake! I simple mistake! My plans are genius, and you know it!" He pointed an accusing finger at her. She reached out and gently put his hand down. "It's not polite to point Herbert. And yes your plans are good, but also fun to foil." Herbert snapped his hand back in slight disgust. "No, No! My plans are good! I can succeed!" Finally Herbert couldn't hold back anymore. "WHY DON'T MY PLANS EVER WORK!*" There was a slight silence and Susan realized something. "Herbert…" She tried to continue but he suddenly hit the boiler with the wrench and the boiler started to spazz out. After realizing what he had done he looked at Klutzy with wide eyes. "Uh oh…" He threw his glance at Susan and surprised to see her looking at him than the boiler. She did look absolutely terrified. "Klutzy it's time to go…" They quickly scurried out except for Herbert. He looked at Susan one last time. He felt he should _really _do something, but… "I'd better get out of here fast agent. That boiler is about to blow." He gestured to the tunnel but her phone rang. He frowned. "Farewell, agent." He got into the machine and tried o turn it on but failed to do so. "Blasted machine! Plan B, Klutzy." "What plan B?" "Run!" Susan watched as they escaped into the tunnels.

Susan came back home around 10:30 Pm. After fixing the boiler she got her medal and a reward for getting the gear back (heh heh) but S

* * *

Susan wanted to talk to G. She kind of wanted to help around a little and in the end she told G about what Herbert had said. G just listened, not saying anything. When she went back home she was so stressed and tired she just laid in bed thinking.

(Hi guys I got the chapter out Yay! And I have two things to say

1: The question. I will give a cookie to anyone who can guess this. I chose Susan was from Louisiana because I just read this in a book. I'll give you a hint: When you learn to play this certain instrument, it's supposed to be the first song you learn. We don't know why, but it is.

2: Just to get real quick say about something. In this mission on Club penguin I always felt like when he yelled * He was kinda self doubting himself and admitting that to his enemy… I dunno :P, but it will play along later in the story line later on.

I think that's it. Have a great summer everybody and I hope this chap made up for my absence.

(") –Silver-Laced Penguin


	12. Last Update for a LONG time

I need to stop doing updates and start making chapters!

Hey guys. I'm busy right now. (small list: Learing how to do MikuMikuDance video's, preparing for school, dad went to hospital...etc.)

I also want to say something. I'm going to have alot more stories. Mostly not on Fanfiction but on fictionpress. I will have a runaway story, (a story very close and personal to me) A princess being captured, (story I never got to do) and some other story, (can't think of it right now and too lazy to go see).

And on fanfiction I'm doing a special story (for clubpenguin again) and I want to tell anyone who is looking for a good story. I have looked all over but I have not found a Gary and Aunt Arctic love story! I think it would make an amazing story. But I'm kinda too shy to write it. (This is a Teen fanfic and The worst thing I've put is... I have no idea yet.) So if anyone is looking for a story idea and has no idea what to right. There you go! I will not take any credit but if someone doesn't do a fanfic soon of Aunt Arctic and Gary I will have to right it. It's just when I first started playing I always thought they would be a good couple.

I guess that's it. And there will be NO more updates only great new chapters. Bye guys!

('')- Silver-Laced


End file.
